Alan Grant (Ten Tails)
| previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , United States | relatives = | education = Unknown | fanon = Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) | other = }} Alan Grant (born September 14, 1947) is an American paleontologist, as well as the , and a primary character in the . He returns in Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) as a main supporting character. Biography Early life Much of Grant's early life is a mystery. At some point in his young adult life, he graduated college and became a paleontologist. Just prior to the , he had become the head paleontologist at a dig site located just outside of . Jurassic Park Incident In 1993, Grant, along with paleobotanist , was invited by , the CEO of , to ; Hammond's dinosaur-themed theme park, located on an island off the coast of , called . Grant reluctantly agrees, after Hammond offers to fund his dig for the next several years. The group, consisting of Hammond, Grant, Sattler, Dr. , and lawyer , set out on Hammond's personal helicopter for the island sometime shortly thereafter. Once on the island, Grant is taken aback when he sights a herd of grazing on their way to the Visitor Center. Hammond proceeds to show his guests, including Grant, how he went about cloning the dinosaurs, during which time Grant discovers that Hammond is breeding as well. After a brief tour of the Velociraptor pin, as well as introductions to Hammond's grandchildren, and , the group is sent on a tour of Jurassic Park. Much of the early tour turns out to be a disappointment, as the poor planning of the animal enclosures makes sighting a dinosaur nearly impossible. Nevertheless, the group spots a sick , and leaps out of the electric vehicles to observe it. However, a storm hits the island and Grant, along with Lex, Tim, and Gennaro, are forced to return to the car, while Sattler remains behind to help with the sick Triceratops. While on the route back the power to the park is cut, thanks to the machinations of . This causes the cars to come to a halt in front of the Tyrannosaur enclosure. As the storm strengthens, the Tyrannosaurus breaks free of the now-harmless electrical fences and attacks the cars, pushing Grant, Lex, and Tim into its enclosure. Fleeing for their lives, Grant protects the children as they transverse the island in search of the Visitor Center. During their journey, Grant discovers a nest of dinosaur eggs, suggesting that the dinosaurs are, in fact, breeding on the island. As they continue on, Grant and the children again have to evade the Tyrannosaurus as it stalks a flock of . At last, Grant and the children reach the Visitor Center and Grant leaves the children in the dining hall to reach the command room, where he reunited with Sattler, Hammond, and Malcolm. The reunion is short lived, as the group becomes aware that the Velociraptors had infiltrated the center. Meeting up with the children back in the dining hall, Grant retreats once more to the command room, where the raptors pursue them. While Grant and Sattler hold the raptors off, Lex manages to re-activate the park's security systems, but the raptors manage to break through the command room's windows, forcing the survivors to escape through the ventilation system. Reaching the main room of the center, the group is cornered by the raptors once more, but are saved from certain death by the timely intervention of the Tyrannosaurus. With the dinosaurs distracted, the group escapes to the helipad, where they manage to escape the island. Post-''Jurassic Park Incident After the incident, Grant returned to his dig in Montana. His part in the incident on ''Isla Nublar made him famous worldwide, to the point that , Hammond's nephew, invited Grant to to discuss Grant's new theories revolving around the Tyrannosaurus. Grant also was noted to have discovered new Tyrannosaurus fossils. Sometime during this period, Grant makes a major discovery on in Montana, concerning a full Velociraptor skeleton, and opens up a new dig in this location. Five years after the incident at Jurassic Park, Grant had resorted to speaking at local colleges to garner support for his dig sites. Kirby Family's Antecedent Five years after the incident on Isla Sorna, Grant is approached, at his dig site, by American businessman , who invites him to dinner with himself and his wife in order to discuss a proposal. Grant is initially reluctant, but , one of Grant's dig workers, accepts for them. Later that evening, Grant and Billy have dinner with Kirby and his wife, . The couple explains that they have permission from the Costa Rican government to fly a plane over Isla Sorna for their wedding anniversary and wants Grant, who has seen dinosaurs up close, to be their guide. Grant is again reluctant, but Paul offers to write him a check for any amount he desires, for his dig, if he agrees. The next day, the group consisting of Grant, Billy, Mr. and Mrs. Kirby, as well as mercenaries , , and make their way to via a private plane, ignoring warnings from the Costa Rican Coast Guard. Things start to go awry when Grant overhears Nash attempting to land the plane on an airstrip on the island, leading to Cooper having to knock Grant out. When he comes to, Grant realizes that they have landed, hearing Amanda Kirby calling out for someone on a loud speaker just outside the plane. He emerged from the plane in a fury, demanding that everyone return to the plane, while advising Paul Kirby to tell his wife to stop making so much noise. They are too late, however, as the commotion attracts the attention of a . Grant, Billy, Paul, Amanda, Nash, and Udesky make it back on to the plane and attempt to escape, but Cooper, who was left behind, runs out on to the airstrip as they are making their escape, luring the Spinosaurus out with him. As he is eaten by the Spinosaurus, the plane grazes the dinosaur, causing it to crash in the nearby forest. The Spinosaurus attacks the wreckage, eating Nash in the process, and chases the survivors even further into the forests. Grant and the others, while fleeing the giant carnivore, encounter a young, male , which chases them back towards the Spinosaurus. The two apex predators then engage in combat, with the Spinosaurus coming out on top and killing the Tyrannosaur. Now temporarily safe from being eaten, Grant confronts Paul Kirby, unveiling his ruse as a wealthy American entrepreneur to be nothing more than a lie. Grant discovers the Kirby's true intentions; to find their son, who had gone missing on the island eight weeks earlier, . Grant immediately begins to search for the coast, much to the chagrin of Paul and Amanda Kirby, who are hellbent on finding their son. During their trek through the woods, they are chased by a pack of and are separated. Grant is nearly killed by the raptors, but is saved at the last moment by Eric Kirby, who leads him to a water truck hidden in the woods. The next day, the two continue towards the coast, but are stopped when they hear Paul Kirby's satellite phone ringing. Eric is then reunited with his parents, in an opening in the woods, at the edge of dinosaur enclosure. The reunion is cut short, however, by the arrival of the Spinosaurus, who chases the group into a nearby abandoned building, at the edge of a ravine. Once inside, Grant discovers that the real reason the raptors have been after them was because Billy had stolen several raptor eggs while in the woods — a revelation that infuriates Grant. Grant leads the group down the ravine, where he says that he and Eric had spotted an abandoned boat. While on their way down, Grant notices that the area they have entered is a giant bird cage. While trying to cross the ravine, a flock of mutated attack, snatching Eric from the bridge and flying him to a nest nearby. Billy manages to save Eric, but is caught by the flying reptiles himself, forcing Grant and the others to leave him behind, escaping the bird cage. Finally on the boat, the group begins to make their way downriver towards the coast. However, as night falls, the Spinosaurus attacks one final time, emerging from the river and sinking the boat. During the attack, Grant manages to use Paul Kirby's satellite phone to call for help. As he flees into the river, Grant discovers a case of flares that were spilled off of the boat, and uses it to set fire to the leaking fuel from the vessel, causing a fire that scares the predator off. The group make a final dash for the coast, but are cut off by the Velociraptors, who want their eggs back. Amanda Kirby hands the eggs over, and Grant manages to scare the raptors off with calls from his raptor vocal chamber fossil. As the raptors escape, the group hears what they think are helicopters and dash out of the trees, where they find the coast and the United States Marines and the Navy awaiting them. On the helicopter on the way back, Grant discovers that Billy survived and was saved by the Marines, and the group returns to the United States. Political career Director of the United States Fish & Wildlife Service: 2008 - Present Ten years after the events on Isla Sorna, Grant had become one of the most respected paleontologists in the United States, having traveled to meetings of the several times to discuss the preservation of the living dinosaurs off the coast of Costa Rica. In January of 2008, he was nominated by the newest , Joseph M. Henry, to be the new Director of the . He was confirmed by Congress later that same month. Policy As the new director, Grant placed the many species of dinosaurs brought back by InGen on the United States' , ensuring their protection under the law. Along with Congress and President Henry, Grant oversaw the purchase of the island chain for the United States, from the Costa Rican government, to further ensure the protection of the animals. In September of 2012, Grant stood in staunch opposition of legislation that would allow InGen to open a third Jurassic Park theme park in , however, the legislation passed Congress on September 5, 2012. Later that month, however, a Costa Rican Coast Guard vessel is attacked, and everyone aboard killed, just off the coast of Isla Muerta, one of the islands used by InGen to populate their new park, causing Grant to petition Congress for an immediate investigation. His request was granted in October, the following month. Research Studies on Velociraptors Grant is considered the world's leading expert on the Velociraptor species, having studied them even before his time at Jurassic Park. Both of his dig sites in Montana were the location of large Velociraptor finds and he also toured the country quite often, giving lectures at prominent colleges on the behavior of Velociraptors to students of paleontology. He discovered the ability of Velociraptors to vocalize and communicate with one another at a similar level to dolphins or whales. He has even been so bold as to say that they were smarter than primates. In his lecture to the student body of a local Montana college, just prior to the incident on Isla Sorna, Grant surmised that had Velociraptors not died out during the extinction event that wiped out the dinosaurs, they would've been the dominate species on the planet, rather than humans. Trivia * This incarnation of Alan Grant is based on his movie incarnation. * Like the movie incarnation, he is portrayed by . Appearances * Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition) Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Living Humans Category:Paleontologists Category:Return To Jurassic Park (Special Edition)